Purple Rain
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: Bella and Rose are best friends. This is one of their nights of fun.


**Summary: Bella and Rose are the best of friends and smoke buddies. This is one of their nights of fun.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I had this little plot bunny that I had to get out of my head. **

**You have been warned. Thank you so much to Texasbella for her betaing magic on this baby. You rock my world hun. A special thanks goes out to CullenTwiMistress for prereading and creating the fuckawesome banner to go along with it. Thanks so much for your love and support guys! Means the world to me. So, without further ado, I give you…Purple Rain. Enjoy!**

**Warning: there is drug use and there is the possibility you may pee your pants. **

* * *

><p>~~~3~~~<p>

I hear my phone vibrate from across the room so I rush to check my messages.

_Whatcha up to lovey?_

Rose. God love her. She has been the bestest friend a girl could ask for. She is beautiful, of course, and has this awesome take no shit attitude. I could really learn a thing or two from her. She moved in a year after my son and I did and we have been best friends ever since. My son Layne and her son Cameron are the best of friends as well. Even though they are a year apart and Layne is like a foot taller than Camo, they enjoy the same things. This works out perfectly when us moms need some smokey time. I look back to my phone and type out a reply.

_Nothin, just finished my paper. What are U up to?_

_Shit. Wanna come down? ;-)_

_Fuck yeah! Be there in a sec._

'Wanna come down?' is always our code for if we wanna smoke. See, we've always been smoke buddies and after being friends for three years, we've got our system down.

"Layne!" I yell up the stairs and I hear him before I even see him.

"Yeah mom?" he rushes out as he zooms into me, hugging my midsection tightly. The force of him running into me causes me to take a step back.

"Whoa," I laugh. "You wanna head over to Camo's and hang out for a bit?"

His eyes widen and then he crushes me in a bear hug. "Yeah!"

I shake my head and tell him to get his shoes and coat on. This weather has been bitter for awhile and I am not taking any chances. It may only be a fifty yard walk, but do that against twenty mile an hour winds….yeah, not fun.

After Layne has his shoes and coat on, I proceed to do the same and grab my purse and keys. I lock the door and then we make our way down to Rose's apartment. She lives there with her husband, Emmett and their son, Cameron.

"Be good, okay bud?" I say as I look over at him. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. My big eight year old boy is growing up so fast and becoming so handsome.

He rolls his eyes at me and smiles. "Yeah mom, I will, I promise!" he swears to me while widening his eyes to try and express the truth behind his words. I shake my head and walk up the steps.

I knock three times and open her door, as per our ritual.

"Hey!" Rose greets us with a smile.

"Hey girl, how was work?" I ask as we remove our coats and shoes.

"Same old, same old ya know?" she says as she rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Layne! Come upstairs! You wanna play Wipeout on the Wii?" Cameron yells down the steps. I look to Layne and he is pleading with his eyes for me to say yes. I nod my head as I ruffle his hair.

He turns to run up the steps but I stop him and point my finger at him, warning him, "Be good."

"Okay!" he giggles out as he runs away to play with his best friend.

"Wanna play some dice?" Rose asks as she gets me an ice cold Mountain Dew from the fridge.

"Fuck yeah! I need to kick your ass again," I taunt her and laugh as I see her purse her lips and try to scowl at me.

We proceed into the kitchen where we usually play cards or dice. There isn't enough space in the living rooms of these apartments to do much of anything; therefore we are left to sit in the small kitchen.

After a quick game of ten thousand, where I whoop her ass and then some, Rose looks to me with a glint in her eye and lowers her voice, "Wanna smoke?"

I roll my eyes at her, "Do I wanna smoke? Do you know me at all? How about yes, please and thank you. Girl, after the day I had, I need it!" I exclaim to her and huff.

Rose laughs and goes to her cupboard above her fridge where the green is stored. She brings her box to the table and I lean towards her in anticipation. She always has the best smoke as she has, like, three relatives that grow and give her these sweet ass deals on the good shit.

"How about we try Purple Rain today?" Rose asks herself and smiles at me when she sees me watching her so intently.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I like my weed!" I exclaim.

Rose then hands me a bud and I take it gently in my hand. I always break the weed up while she rolls because I am a total fail at rolling. This shit smells awesome as I begin to break it up and I can't help but take a whiff of it. Damn. Momma is gonna be sleeping good tonight!

After the joint is rolled and ready to go, Rose goes to check on the kids before we go to the smoke room.

"You will not believe this, but they are both passed the fuck out on my bed!" she giggles as she makes her way back down the stairs.

Looking at the clock on the microwave real quick, I see that it is not even eight o'clock yet.

"Damn, they must have been tired, huh?"

"Obviously," she laughs, "Layne can just stay the night tonight and we will just meet you at the bus stop in the morning," Rose suggests as we walk down into the basement.

"Sounds good, it's not like I live far if he wakes up and wants to come home," I reply.

Once down in the basement, Rose hands me the joint to light up. Again, it's our thing – the guest always lights up first. I take the joint in my hand and put it up to my nose and inhale.

"Damn, this is gonna be some good shit," I murmur after getting a big whiff of it.

"Fuck yeah. What are you waiting for? Light it up bitch!" Rose exclaims and pushes me playfully.

I scowl at her and roll my eyes. Bringing the joint to my lips, I grab my lighter out of my pocket. With a flick of my thumb, I light the end of the joint and take a big pull, filling my lungs. I love to feel that burn in my lungs, the urge to cough is creeping but I resist it and exhale slowly.

"Mmmmm," I moan as I finish blowing out the smoke. I then pass it over to an eagerly awaiting Rose and I chuckle. After passing it back and forth a few times, I feel myself relaxing and my mind clearing. Ahh…this is the best feeling in the world.

Sufficiently baked, we make our way back up the stairs, giggling at nothing in particular along the way. We go back in the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again?" I taunt Rose and give her my best bitch face.

She is staring at me and then busts out laughing; I'm talking full on belly laugh.

"Oh my GOD Swan, seriously, you can NOT do a bitch face," she manages to squeak out in between guffaws.

"What the fuck ever McCarty," I shake my head at her, smirking and then add, "I may not have a bitch face, but I sure can whoop your ass at dice….every….single….time."

I hear her gasp exaggeratingly and chuckle at her. We do this every time. Give each other shit for nothing in particular. It's not like we mean anything by it, its just playful banter that only best friends can do.

We play another round of ten thousand, where yes, I kick her ass severely again. We head back downstairs to smoke a cigarette before I take off for the night. As much fun as I am having, I still have a ton of homework to do before the semester is over and, it is getting to be ten at night.

"Did I tell you I had my yearly today?" Rose looks to me as she lights her Newport.

"No," I groan sympathetically, I hate having my yearly done. All that poking and prodding, I shudder then add, "How did that go?"

She shakes her head and sighs, "It went fine. But this morning, I was taking a bath and shaving because I didn't wanna have to worry about it after work right?"

I nod and she continues, "So, I decide to trim down there ya know?" Looking over at her I can see the far off look in her eye and I know this is gonna be good.

"So I start trimming it up and I get to thinking if I should do some kind of design or something. I mean, I just didn't want my shit to be looking like Chewbacca. And that gets me thinking about that stripper over in Seattle? You remember her from when we went for your birthday last year? Her bush was like a straight up afro head. I mean seriously, was she thinking that was attractive? I mean what guy in their right mind would wanna sort through that jungle to get his kicks? Oh my god, what if she got wet, would it be like a rain forest then?" Rose hasn't taken a breath yet and she looks to me with the most sincere look on her face, as if she is asking me a serious question. I can't help it, I fall onto the chair that was thankfully right next to me and laugh so hard I swear I am going to piss my pants.

"Did you…did you just?" I stutter out between laughs, "Owww! My side! I can't!" I sputter and hold my side because it hurts so damn bad from laughing.

"It's not funny! It's disgusting!" she exclaims pouting at me for laughing, which makes me laugh even harder. Rose shakes her head and puts her cigarette out, but not before pushing me, causing me to fall onto the floor.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, for real Rose. Don't get mad!" I plead with her as I pull myself up and walk up the stairs towards her, adding, "Get Glad!"

She turns around as we get to the kitchen and attacks. Tickling me mercilessly until I am howling in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Please! Please! No more!" I giggle, "I surrender!"

She stops and we are a giggling, panting mess on the kitchen floor. Trying hard to breathe, Rose looks over my head and her eyes widen as she stops breathing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I gasp and look over to the entryway of the kitchen to find Emmett standing there with his arms crossed against his chest and an eyebrow raised in question. I look back to Rose and find her trying hard not to smile. She winks at me and raises her eyes back to Emmett who is still waiting for an answer with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Emmybear, we were just having a little fun," she says in a sultry, sexy voice as I feel her run her fingers down my arm. Both my eyebrows are up to my hairline in shock that she just said that, but then she can't hold it in any longer and begins to giggle uncontrollably again.

"You should have seen your face, Emmett! For real, you still wanna get Swan to get down with us huh?" Rose teases.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugs as he walks over us and winks at me then wiggles his eyebrows.

"Emmett!" I exclaim. Emmett has always teased me about wanting me to join them in a threesome. I shake my head and get up off of the floor, and then reach down pulling a still giggling Rose up with me.

"I am going home you dorks, I will see you at the bus stop in the morning," I say and then shake my head, chuckling softly as I see Rose wiping tears from her eyes.

"Night Bellababy!" Emmett yells to me with a big cheesy grin.

"Bye Em, night Rose," I chuckle as I walk out the door.

I make my way back down to my apartment and check to make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Deciding to get online for a little bit I sit down at my desk. After scoping Facebook for a few minutes I get bored. I check the updates for my favorite fan fiction stories and get sucked into the realm of lemony goodness for a couple of hours. Great, now I'm horny. So, I decide to check out my tumblr account. There is some of the best porn _ever_ on there and it doesn't take long for me to climax.

I sigh and stretch out as I settle down in bed and think about the night I had. I love my friends, and I can always count on them to make me laugh after feeling lonely and depressed all day. Laying my head down on my comfy pillow, it doesn't take long before I pass the fuck out.

_Purple Rain is some good shit indeed_ is the last thought I have before it's off to dreamland for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Let me know! I would love to hear what you have to say! <strong>

**Come check out my group on facebook! http : / www . facebook . com / groups / 139283239484206/ - just remove the spaces! :-) MWAH!**


End file.
